


First Kiss

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Shyness, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don tries to nerve himself to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**First Kiss-**

Don felt like a teenager again. 

And not in a good way. 

Looking around the bar, he wiped sweaty hands on his jeans. He'd met friends here before, but this was different. 

Some women smiled at him. Don looked down at his beer. He'd always liked women. But he'd also always been vaguely interested in men, in a general way. Lately, his interest had become less vague, and a lot more specific. 

Someone sat next to him. He turned to object, then his heart began to pound. 

"Hi…" 

"Hey," Ian responded, with a smile that made his heart pound harder. 

The waitress arrived and Ian ordered a beer. 

They waited for it in silence. Was Ian's breathing as unsteady as his own? Hadn't Ian been sending him signals? Don knew how to read signals from a woman, but he could be horribly wrong here… 

Don started babbling about sports. Ian replied enough to keep Don talking. 

The beer came and Ian took a drink. He said something about work and they were talking again, the words floating meaninglessly on top of the undercurrent between them. 

They ran out of chatter. Ian stared straight ahead, gripping his beer bottle. 

Don gathered his courage. He'd kissed many women. He should just be able to lean over… 

He leaned. 

His mouth landed on Ian's jaw. The stubble tickled his lips. 

He straightened up. Ian was frozen, still facing forward. He didn't seem to be breathing. 

"Ian?" 

Ian slowly turned his head. Don leaned again. This time his lips met Ian's. His lips were softer than Don expected. They pressed against Don's lightly. 

Don pulled back and they stared at each other. 

"Okay," Don whispered. 

"Yeah…" 

"Been wanting to do that." 

"Yeah…" 

They stared at each other for another moment. 

Then both leaned again. 


End file.
